Housemates
by lollyluvsya
Summary: when Rose signs the girls up for a program where they can move to a new town and live with someone until they find a place to live. they move in with Emmett, Jasper and Edward what will happen?
1. The News

Housemates

Chapter 1

Emmett's News

Sadly I don't own any of the character the most wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.

EPOV

It was raining today in the town of Campbelltown. This is quite normal. I was on my laptop and jasper, my best friend, was reading the paper.

"Where's Emmett?" Jasper asked

"Don't know? " I replied

Emmett is my brother. He's really childish but that's what makes him so fun. I always tell him when things don't work out with a girl there is only one girl who could ever put up with him and that was Mum but after that I have to run. Fast!

I heard a car pull up the drive way outside. Jasper heard it to because he looked up from his paper.

"Guess whose home! Did ya miss me?" Emmett said booming through the house.

"No but we'll miss the quiet." Jasper muttered so only I could hear it.

"Guess who your gonna love when I announce the best news this house hold has ever gotten!" Emmett said excitedly.

"I don't know it has to be some exciting new to make us love you Emmett?" I said teasingly.

"I signed us up for 'The College Finish Exchange Program' so three hot girls are coming here to stay in our house until they find a place to live in Campbelltown." He announced.

Jasper and I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What we haven't got enough food, space of time to have** three** girls have a sleepover because Emmett wants a girlfriend wait three girlfriends" jasper explained.

"That's where you're wrong. You and Edward are gonna share a room, three girls there bound to know how to cook, and there is one for each of us." Emmett tried to sell the option.

"Can't you just explain that we can't do this and send the invite back?" I asked.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Too late." Emmett said with a goofy grin.

Jasper let out a long frustrated sigh

What has he gotten us into I thought.


	2. Silent Treatments

**Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter this is the 2****nd**** on. I'm kind of new at this seeing as it's my 1****st**** fan fic story but bear with me. ******** My inspiration for Campbelltown is where I live. Love it. So many exciting things to do here.**

Chapter 2

The Silent Treatment

BPOV

"Why did you do this rose I mean cant we just live in a cardboard box? I'd rather do that than live with three complete strangers." I complained.

"This is not just an opportunity to find a new home. It's also to find a new guy." Rosalie said.

We were in her BMW red convertible on the way to a town called Campbelltown. I was moving with my friends Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie was excited but Alice was very quiet with was very unusual. I wanted to ask what was wrong but it most probably had something to do with moving and it might offend Rosalie. Rosalie pulled into a garage.

She filled up the car and opened the door to grab her wallet. She stopped and looked at me to Alice.

"Alice, belle do you guys want anything?" rose asked

"To go home." I answered.

She completely ignored me.

"Alice?" she asked completely unaware she was pissed off.

"No thank you." Alice replied and went back to listening to her iPod.

"Just get us some chocolate and lollypops." I said to get her to just go.

"Okay I'll be right back." Rose said while shutting the door. She ran over inside the servo while been checked out be a truck driver with a beer belly and a long grey beard.

"Yuck!"I said disgusted.

"What?" Alice asked taking her earphones out of her ears.

"Uh nothing," I said quickly not wanting her to get grossed out seeing as she wasn't in the mood "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to move. I like the city. I mean you wake up overlooking The Harbor Bridge and The Sydney Opera House, you can catch a ferry to Manly, and you can go to the zoo and Darling Harbor, and all the shopping malls." Alice explained.

Thank god I thought.

"Don't think for one second your getting out of shopping they have at least two shopping malls where were going. I think rose said they were called Macarthur Square and Campbelltown Mall." Alice threatened. __

"Bugga!" I said. We started laughing. Rose started to walk out but as soon as Alice saw her she stopped laughing.

"Silent treatment, aye?" I asked

"Yep." She answered.

Rose got in the car. "Lollypops and chocolate were all good to go."

"Yummy. " Alice said sarcastically but luckily rose didn't catch it.

"When do our cars get to us?" I asked curiously.

"My brothers are dropping them of tomorrow near McDonalds. Where that skate park is we just passed about five minutes ago," Rosalie explained, "so I'll drop both of you off tomorrow and you can follow me back to where we are staying."

Rosalie's brothers were older than us and both married. One of them had two kids and the kids had a massive bond with Rosalie.

"Okay." I replied.

All of a sudden we started to approach a very big house. Lice and I looked like idiots with our mouths hung open while Rosalie sat with a goofy smile on her face.

The car came to a stop and rose got out.

"Here we go." Alice said.

"Put your seat belt on this is gonna be a wild ride." I said a little nervous.

We both got out of the car and followed Rose up to the door. She stopped as she was about to ring the doorbell when she heard arguing behind the door.

"We shouldn't listen in Rose." Alice said.

"Shhhhhhh!" she pressed her ear to the door and continued listening.

"They talk quite loud don't they?" I stated.

"Can't you just explain that we can't do this and send the invite back?" a golden voice asked. I instantly fell in love with it.

Rose then rang the door bell purposely.

"Too late." A voice said.

I'll get it. A southern American voice said.

Suddenly Alice shoved Rosalie out of the way so she could do all the talking with the mysterious cowboy.

The door opened and we all held our breath.

**Thank you guys so much for reading I promise I'll write more. Please review so I know that its good ******

**Lollyluvsya**


	3. Giggles and Embarrassment

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I love you all here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Giggles and Embarrassment

BPOV

"Hello." A blonde guy said.

Alice just stared at him with her mouth hung open when suddenly rose hit her back. The blonde guy just stared back at her awkwardly. "Um hi, I'm Alice, this is Rosalie and Bella. Where here for the 'The College Finish Exchange Program' and who are you?" she asked flirting a bit.

I looked at Rosalie and we both smiled at each other and looked back to the love scene that was being held in front of us.

"I'm Jasper come in" he said obviously not catching on.

He let us follow him into the lounge room. It had floorboards, the room was painted white and it was large. It had three small couches and was really comfortable looking **(pic on profile)**

This is Rosalie, Bella and Alice" jasper announced.

Then I saw a god like guy that had to have girls crawling all over him. There was also another guy that looked hot but nowhere near as drop dead gawjus as this guy.

Hi I'm Emmett" the hot guy said I shook his hand and then he shook Alice and rose's hand.

The god stood up. "Hi I'm Edward," he announced, "welcome."

He shook Alice's, Rose's and my hand. When he touched me my heart literally skipped a beat.

He looked at me and his eyes stayed glued to mine for what seemed like hours. He must have a Girlfriend I thought.

"Jasper will just go fix your rooms up," Emmett volunteering him.

"What? Why don't you go? Fine" he said frustrated he looked a bit angry and red in the face. Emmett's death glare made me think not to get him angry and to stay away from him.

"I'll help you" Alice said.

"No your our guest," jasper argued, "what kind of man would I be if I let a pretty lady, like yourself, fix up what was meant to be done before ya'll got here." He started to walk away but Alice followed anyway.

"I'll get you guys a drink" Emmett said suddenly.

"I'll help I want to see the kitchen of this place." Rose said excitedly. She battered her eyelashes. I buried my head in my face and shook it.

"This way" Emmett said while ushering Rosalie out of the room.

EPOV

She was beautiful. I wanted to talk to her. I needed to talk to her. She was just standing in the door way. She was studying her feet. They were great shoes but I wanted to talk with her.

"You can sit down you know unless you'd rather look at your shoes cause I reckon there great." I said with my signature crooked smile. That always got the chicks.

"Oh, um, I. . . I'm sorry" she said quickly.

"Why are you sorry you didn't do anything wrong?" I asked a little confused

"Oh yeah sorry, I mean never mind." She said quickly again blushing.

Oh My God. I have never seen anything so beautiful. When she blushed it was the most beautiful thing.

I NEEDED to talk to her more than ever now.

"What is your favorite… colour?" I asked. What is wrong with me? Is that the best I could come up with?

"Ummm yellow," she answered a bit freaked out. Great scare her of Edward good boy, Just like you scared that puppy of when you where 9 years old and Emmett wouldn't talk to you for a week.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out its just I want to get to know my new house mate."I said.

She looked up from fiddling with her hands "really?" she asked. I nodded she giggled "really" she asked again.

Oh lord her laugh sounded like hundreds of bells chiming together from something like Barbie and the Nutcracker. I loved that movie. Back to reality big boy.

"Really, really," I said hoping she would believe me this time.

She was about to say something when……..

"Here is your drink, Rosalie told me what it your favorite was." Emmett boomed in through the room.

I would kill him later I would give anything to know what she was gonna say.

But guess that was gonna have to wait.

Jasper came down with Alice laughing and holding hands. I was so happy for him.

You should see our room Bella, its lovely. Can I show Bella, Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Of course you can, it's pretty much your house too now." Jasper answered.

"Yay, thank you so much guys" Bella said excitedly.

"It's cool" Emmett answered

The three girls ran upstairs and jasper sat down next to me

Thank you jasper" jasper and I said at the same time

I know I rock, he answered

All of a sudden we heard screams we looked at each other and bolted towards the stairs.

**What happens?**

**You guys just have to wait. **

**Lol**

**Ill update tommoz **

**Bye xoxoxox**


	4. Orlando Bloom and Spiders

**Hey peoples,**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. Love ya heaps.**

**Lollyluvsya**

Orlando Bloom and Spiders

Once we got to our room rose and I gasped."I know!"Alice shouted. She pretended to faint into my arms but I wasn't paying any attention then I heard a loud thump. I looked down and Alice was lying on the ground with the silliest angry face. Rosalie and I burst out laughing. "Help me up before I sue." She yelled. I helped her up whilst rose turned on the TV. I went to open my case when I heard two girly screams I turned round and saw two over obsessed fans staring at the TV with Orlando Bloom being interviewed. Guys you shouldn't be so loud the guys down stairs most probably thought someone was being murdered." I told them in a fake motherly tone.

"Oh but we are dying, from his HOTNESS!" Rosalie screamed.

"Oh please we all know he's nowhere near as **funny** as Adam Sadler." I said but they just ignored me. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door. "Guys turn it off because there checking on us." I said quietly. So they just turned it down. I rolled my eyes. Guess I'm on my own.

"Is everything alright in there?"Edward asked a bit of worry in his voice. Awwwww he's so sweet.

"It was just a spider Alice is terrified of them, but I killed it." I answered. The one of the parts was true I thought.

"Do want us to check if there is any more" Emmett asked sounding a bit hopeful.

Hey this could be fun I thought.

"No sorry Alice, Rose and I can't because where only in our bras and underwear." I answered laughing to myself.

The interview ended and Alice Rosalie got the gist of what I was doing.

Yeh you don't want to see us in only our bras and underwear "Rose teased trying to hold back a giggle.

EPOV

"Yes we do," Emmett mumbled.

"Do you want to order some Chinese?" Jasper asked quickly changing the subject. Any girl would be lucky to have a gentleman like him. Sometimes I wish Emmett would take notes. But the chances of that happening would be of him meeting a unicorn named Joe Jonas.

"Sure I'll get my wallet." Bella shouted with a giggle.

Now I see what there up to.

"Nonsense, we'll pay your our guest." I replied.

Suddenly the door opened. They were all fully dressed in their pajamas. Emmett's face fell when he saw Rosalie. Rosalie saw his face and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked

"You because you really thought we were coming out of with only bras and panties on," she answered with a giggle, "come on."

Rosalie gave him a hug and held his hand and walked together down stairs.

"Young love" Alice laughed.

"Yer right," I added "more like love struck"

We all laughed.

"Why do we order Chinese, our treat, watch some movies and crash put in the lounge room," jasper suggested, "and a movie marathon?"

"Why can't we pay?" Bella asked.

"Cause you're OUR guest and it's your first night here." I answered.

"Fine, but long as we get to make breakfast." Bella said.

"Deal, but we haven't got much food." Jasper said a bit embarrassed

"That means we can shop!!!" Alice said excitedly.

"Only food," Bella said quickly.

You used to be so cool." Alice said unhappily

"I still am," Bella answered.

"Yeh whatever you say." Alice said walking off.

Jasper followed her but after basically two seconds I saw Alice jumping on Jaspers back and jasper giving her a piggy back ride. Bella giggled and I chuckled.

"I reckon you're cool" I whispered in her ear.

I was dead sure iheard her stop breathing. She then started to walk towards the lounge room she picked up her pace so she started doing a fast walkuntil she started running towards the lounge room daring me to chase her. I started running after her. I was right behind her when…..

She fell.

I stopped and looked down.

BPOV

I was suddenly on the floor.

"Are you alright?"Edward asked.

"Couldn't be better, don't worry, me and the floors have so many meetings you'd think we were best friends at least that's what rose and Alice say." I answered that when I noticed he was laughing at me. Great he thought I was some type of clown.

Suddenly the floor was gone from underneath me and I was in the air. Actually they call it Edward's arms but I fell like overreacting a bit. I did fall and it hurt. I might have fallen on my head.

When we got to the lounge room Rosalie was explaining what we did on Australia Day.

Uh oh

I should have faked a broken ankle when I fell.

I can't believe shed tell them. It was so embarrassing. I remember it to clearly. We were in the middle of darling harbor at 9:00 at night signing because the bar was across from where we were. Rose and alike and i were singing I wanna dance with somebody. And sadly the whole bar full of men came out and gave us cat calls and one of them payed us to do another dance. And for the heads up Rose, Alice and I met through dance classes.

"Show us" Emmett yelled bring me back to the present.

"No" I yelled

"Please Bella" Alice did a puppy face

I gave Rose a death stare "what?" Rosalie asked innocently "oh, you know what" I answered

Edward put me down and pushed me towards Rosalie and Alice. Traitor. I'd rather stay in his arms so that Alice and Rosalie can't get to me. The floor wouldn't betray me like they always do.

We started our dance. I could remember it and that scared me.

Once we finished the boys were cheering and clapping as we bowed and curtseyed.

Then the doorbell rang.

**Who's at the door??????**

**Lol**

**Read and review**

**Love**

**Lollyluvsya**


	5. Tinkerbelle or Noddie

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews**

Chapter 5

Movie marathon

EPOV

We all stared at each other.

"I'll get it" Bella announced.

She opened the door and we all sat quietly.

"Can you kids quit the noise I'm tryna watch my stories with the Mrs." it sounded like an old man.

"Oh sorry sir I can positively tell you that it won't happen again" Bella explained.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice the looked like they were about to laugh there head of so was Emmett but jasper looked quite serious. I on the other hand wanted Bella to come and sit back down again.

"It better not is that what kids now days do yell and scream back when I was a young boy people weren't allowed to yell to loud especially at school because they walked around with The Cane." He told her.

"Oh boy, it's Mr. Squiggly, someone save her." jasper said

I've got it." I announced

I caught Alice and Rose exchange a smile. What were they thinking?

I walked towards the door I saw Bella sitting down on the floor leaning against the door frame.

"Go into the lounge room." I insisted

"But I wanna hear about the good old days" she said in an accent.

"I reckon children should be seen NOT HEARD!! Goodnight, Edward and young girl that is obviously with Edward. He's a great boy. She listened to every word I said Edward she's a keeper." He walked away

I just stared at him. Did he just ask if I was Bella's boyfriend? Bella's expression was the same as mine.

"IS HE GONE?" Emmett yelled.

Yeh." I answered. I saw the Chinese delivery man pull up. He got out the car took one look at mine and Bella faces and stood there with a weird look on his face. "You guys look like someone died but you still have to pay." He told us.

That brought me back. "Here" I gave him the money and he handed me the Chinese food.

"Can you give the young lady my number please?" he asked me as he handed me a piece of paper.

As he drove of I ripped it up.

I walked up the driveway with the food in my hand helped Bella stand up and closed the door once safely inside I looked at where she was standing. She was gone where did she go?

I walked into the lounge room and saw her talking quietly to Alice and Rosalie. uh oh!

"FOOD!" Emmett yelled.

He went to grab it but I gave it to jasper.

"Oh we have favorites." Emmett pretended to sulk.

"Yeh I do because you forget your manners sometimes where as jasper doesn't." I answered him.

"No that's because he moisturizes before bed." Emmett said booming with laughter

"So do I" Alice said

"But he's a guy" Emmett said

"So?" Alice said

After that Emmett was quiet for a total fifteen minutes while we ate.

BPOV

I can't believe the old guy thought me and Edward were going out. He would never like me that way. Do I even like him that way?

"Bella help me find a movie," Rosalie interrupted me with my thoughts.

While we were finding a movie through the boy's collection rose had her but stuck out giving Emmett a show. They had more Xbox games then movies though.

While Rosalie was busy choosing a DVD I heard Edward ask Emmett. "Why are you dribbling?"

I just started laughing. I knew why and I think Edward did two. Rosalie turned around looking at Edward and I confused. I was scared I would puke by the way I was laughing so hard at the look on both Emmett's and Rose's faces.

Once we quieted down a bit keeping in mind the old man is was watching his "stories" rose and I scanned the DVDs again.

I noticed Alice was being very quiet. I turned to look at her and smiled at the sight of her. She was sitting on jaspers lap with her head lying on jaspers chest.

"Rose look" I pointed at Alice and jasper.

"How cute" she whispered to me because Alice had killer hearing.

"Okay, what are we watching" Emmett boomed making jasper and Alice jump.

I was gonna kill him. And by the look on Alice and jasper's faces they were to.

"I wanna watch The Tinkerbelle Movie." Rosalie announced

"Me too I love those fairies there sooo cute" jasper said. Alice gave him a questioned look. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Alice answered.

I just smiled because the way Jasper and Alice were looking at each other.

"Can't we watch something more our age group" Emmett asked. "Like Noddiewe have the whole collection that cartoon used to make me sing the song all the time."

"Yeh ill watch that" Edward said.

"Me to" I answered

"In that case I'm going with fairies" Alice spoke up.

"Alright it's a tie" Rosalie said "I have an idea"

Rosalie ran out of the room

Where did she go?" Emmett asked

"To get Sandy" I answered

I looked over at Alice she was just about to go to sleep. Jasper put a blanket over her that was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Who is sandy?" Emmett asked

Before I could answer Rosalie ran in with sandy.** (pic on my profile)**

"Okay sandy what should we watch?"Rosalie asked 'sandy'

"You have got to be kidding me" Emmett whispered to me

I just giggled.

After a short conversation with the teddy bear Rosalie finally put Sandy down and said

"We are watching Tinkerbelle" Rosalie announced

Of course we are you control sandy!" Emmett said disappointed.

"Did he really want to watch Noddie that bad?" I asked Edward

"Yeh because he can't go to school anymore so he needs to still watch early learning shows." Edward answered.

I giggled again. Edward laughed as well.

I don't know if it was because I laughed though. Alice always laughs when I laugh she says its contagious and weird. Same with Rosalie.

I just stared at him after that. He didn't notice thought because he was watching the movie. It seemed like seconds before my eye lids were begging to close. All of a sudden I saw pitch back then I saw Edward holding me in his arms bridal style.

EPOV

Half way through the movie only Rosalie and I were awake.

"Edward you caught me this time." I heard Bella say. I looked at her but her eyes were closed.

I swear I just heard her say something.

"She's sleep talking" Rosalie told me, "She only talks about the things and people she likes, that are special to her"

"She likes me?' I asked her looking at Bella.

"Of course she does." Rosalie answered. "Even Emmett knew that one."

Right then Emmett snored

Rosalie and I laughed.

"Then I am blind?" I asked

We both laughed quietly again.

"Just spend some time with her and then you'll find out you have heaps in common."Rosalie smiled and said.

I quickly turned off the DVD and rose and I lied down.

"Rosalie?" I asked

"Yeh?" she answered

"Do you like Emmett because I know he likes you" I asked

It was quite for a second.

Yes" she answered quietly "goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said smiling to myself.

**Make sure you review and go on my website**

**There are photos of Sandy, Noddie and Tinkerbelle on my profile check it**

**Lollyluvsya 3 **


	6. Breakfast Time with a Five Year Old… Wel

**Chapter 6**

**Breakfast Time with a Five Year Old… Well Almost**

BPOV

I was having the best dream. When a voice interrupted.

"Bella, Bella get up!" I woke up to see Alice.

"What's up Alice?" I asked sleepily.

"We have to make breakfast for the guys to say thank you. Rose is in the kitchen now." Alice told me

I got up and followed Alice into the kitchen. Rose was preparing to make pancakes. I grabbed some bananas, blueberries and strawberries to get ready to add with the pancakes. I ate half of them though. Rosalie ended up catching me so I had to stop. I kept chopping up some bananas when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a warm cuddle with the hottest guy ever.

Then another hand came in front of me reaching for banana. Wait Edward only has two hands. I slapped it away.

"So you're aloud to scab Bella but where not." Emmett asked like a child.

"No! You have to wait, plus were cooking it." Rosalie told him like she was his mother.

"You make a five year old look like a grown up, Emmett" I told him.

"Yeh well Emmett did always have her hands full with Emmett." Edward said with his chin on my shoulder.

"The pancakes are done" Alice said, "Can you be a sweetheart and get the ice-cream out of the freezer, Jasper"

"Sure" jasper said, "where did all the food come from the fridge is stocked." Jasper said. He was paying so much attention to Alice he was holding the fridge open instead of the freezer.

"Ummm jasper?"Alice said. "You're so close but the freezer is the other one."

"Oh… right "Jasper said embarrassed.

"Were training him about that Alice, still haven't got the hang of it yet" Emmett said laughing.

"Lessons haven't started yet though seeing as Mr. Emmett isn't a proper qualified teacher. Seeing as he can only teach one subject. How to be a idiot." I added

Everyone laughed including Emmett.

"That's why I'm a mechanic" Emmett told us.

"It took you a week not to press the horn while your boss was under the hood though." Jasper laughed

"That's why I took that week of" Emmett laughed

Alice was getting impatient while waiting for ice-cream so she walked up to jasper grabbed his hand and made him open the freezer and pull out the ice-cream tub.

"For future references that's how you do what I say!" Alice yelled

Emmett and Edwards faces were priceless but I was scared if I laughed my funeral would take place not sure wed even by the look on Rosalie's face she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

I couldn't hold it. It fell to the floor in hysterics. The Rosalie burst out laughing. The boys looked confused, Jasper looked sorry and Alice looked like she would get even with rose and I.

"Sorry Alice." Jasper said.

"Its okay" she kissed his check.

"Back to my question how did we get so much food?" jasper asked.

"We went shopping when Bella and you guys were sleeping." Rosalie said still giggling a bit from my laugh.

"Oh and girls after breakfast we have to get our cars. I totally forgot." Rosalie reminded Alice and I.

"Okay" Alice answered.

Emmett I was just wondering why do you have Tinkerbelle and Noddie in your DVD collection" I asked remembering a curious.

"My baby niece. She's only six. But I always watch them with her." He answered. "Her name's scarlet."

"Oh alright just wondering why a full grown man would have them?" I answered.

**Don't worry you'll get to meet Scarlet.**

**Also you get to meet Rosalie's brother in the next chapter**

**Plz review. **

**Bye xoxoxox**

**Lollyluvsya **


	7. Eavesdroping is bad

**eavsdroping is bad  
**

BPOV

Once we finished eating the boys cleaned up while we got changed. I was mucking around with Rosalie and Alice pretending to be Clank my favorite character from The Tinkerbelle Movie. Rose and Alice always laugh when I do it. Mainly cause its really random. While we were getting changed.

"Okay, okay, we need to go my brothers are most probably waiting for us." Rosalie interrupted our laughing fit.

"Let's go Rosalie, clank" Alice laughed.

I opened the door. And saw Emmett with his face turned sideways and his eyes closed and Edward standing behind him with his hand over his eyes shaking his head.

"Where you spying on us?" Rosalie asked angry

"No!" Emmett answered to quickly

"Were going out" Alice told them," where's Jasper"

"Come on Emmet lets go find jasper so him and I can make fun of you." Edward told Emmett

Emmett walked off with Edward singing the witch doctor 'trying' to sound like chipmunks.

"Bye girls" Edward called back

"Bye" we all said

Can we bye earplugs on the way home?" Alice asked.

Yes" rose and I answered at the same time.

EPOV

I can't believe Emmett is making me do this. I was standing outside the girl's room with Emmett and he had his ear against the door. All of a sudden the door opened and Bella stood next to Rosalie looking very ticked off.

Uh oh???

Rosalie started ranting on about eavesdropping but I wasn't paying attention because Bella looked so beautiful. She was wearing a pink and white summer dress with a pink head band with a bow.

"Come on Emmet lets go find jasper so him and I can make fun of you." I told Emmett.

He knew by now that meant

'Let's get out of here before it gets really awkward'

So we walked of whilst Emmett sang witch doctor in a very bad chipmunk accent.

Singing is better than him talking so I didn't stop him.

We walked into the kitchen to find jasper unstacking the dishwasher. I went over to help.

"Did ya get caught?" he asked

"Yup" I answered

The girls walked in obviously hearing what jasper and I were talking about.

"Sucked in" jasper said laughing.

"Were gonna go pick up our cars" Alice said

"Do want anything from the shops?" rose asked.

"Were fine girls thank you for the offer but you guys have done enough for us as it is this morning" jasper said.

"You're welcome" Alice said sounding impressed.

They walked out the door.

"Let's go to the gym" I said.

"Can we go to the jewelry shop to" jasper asked.

Sure but why?" I asked.

"No reason I just wanna get something for Alice I saw on the internet" jasper said.

"Let's go" Emmett said loudly.

**Nxt chapter wat happens what will jasper get Alice you'll have to review to tell me you thoughts to get more chapters.**

**soz its only short i promise ill write more tommorow  
**

**Omg I'm in love with vampire beach novels it's the best. The first one is called Bloodlust and Initiation.**

**Totally read em!!! But Jason's mine**

**Lollyluvsya**


	8. edward would never like like me

**Edward can't like me**

BPOV

As soon as we pulled out f the massive driveway Rosalie put on the radio.

The car filled with the song 'It's Not Fair' by Lily Allen.

I was in the front, the glories of shot gun and Alice was doing her lily accent in the back of the car.

The next song was We Made You by Eminem. I am in love with this song.

Rose and Alice are jealous because I know all of the words.

Rosalie turned down the radio.

"Hey do you reckon the guys like, like us?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know but I hope so" Alice said "I mean jasper is such a nice guy and he's so hot"

Did I like, like Edward?

I knew her was gawjus but he could never fall for me.

"I know Emmett's so funny but childish" Rosalie sighed. Then I noticed the doors were locked and rose and Alice were looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"Do you like Edward?" Alice said slowly.

"Yeh but he would never like me back" I said

"What why?" Rosalie said

I looked at my hands "because I'm stacks galore, I'm not pretty like you and rose and I know he's good for me" I said

"Bella?" rose said

Ill sees you at home" I said sadly

I unlocked the doors got the keys for my car of rose's brother thanked him and got in my car then drove home.

**Soz its short but next chapter you guys will love!**

**lollyluvsya**


	9. The Bueatiful Garden

**The beautiful garden**

APOV

I pulled up at the house with rose behind me.

I was worried about Bella.

I noticed the Volvo was gone. I wanted to talk with Edward. I knew he liked Bella more than a friend. He made it so obvious.

Plus with what rose told me with their conversation last night.

I walked inside with Rosalie next to me. I saw Bella sat on the couch with a photo of herself in her hands.

I was thinking about walking away pretending I never noticed her. But then that's not what a friend does.

I noticed rose was looking at a picture of Emmett. The look on her face told me she was going to faint.

I had to snap her out of it.

"Hey Emmet" I said.

She turned round so fast that is she was a merry-go-round all the kids on her would be sick.

"Hey don't do that" she said angrily

"Do what?"Emmett asked from behind her. Rose turned around just as fast.

"Nothing" Rosalie said quickly

"So Alice isn't allowed to do … nothing?" Edward asked slightly confused.

"I'm going up stairs" Rosalie said I've never seen her run so fast. She ran like there was an alien invasion.

"Man she's hot" Emmett said breaking the silence.

"Where have I heard that before Emmett?" Edward laughed

"Most probley 5 minutes ago" my prince in shining armor appeared. When I say shining armor I mean no shirt with light blue jeans. He came over to me and kissed my check and.

"I hope ya didn't miss me I had to go to the gym with these two goof balls." He pointed at Emmett and Edward.

I noticed Emmett kept moving closer and closer to the stairs I noticed it before but didn't take interest because my attention was on the hot cowboy's chest.

I also noticed Edward went into Bella.

"Bella" I said loudly making jasper jump.

"Sorry jasper" I kissed his cheek and bolted for the lounge room faster than Rosalie did for upstairs and sat down almost on top of Bella.

"Am I pretty?" Bella asked me.

Jasper entered the room and sat down next to Edward who was sitting next to Bella holding one of her hands.

"No" Edward said.

I looked up at Edward and gave him a look. Thanks dude, really helpful I thought.

"You're beautiful" he said. Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Really?" Bella asked

"Edwards right you're a lovely young lady" jasper said.

"I don't see it?" Bella said looking at her photo.

"Can I see that?" I asked. She gave it to me. Within two seconds it was in little pieces on the floor.

"Now you will never see it again your beautiful you don't see yourself clearly don't worry about what me and rose look like you're beautiful to okay?"

"M'kay" she answered

Then Emmett walked down the stairs all upset.

He had obviously been kicked out by rose.

"What's up Emmett?" I asked

"Rosalie is pissed off at me" he answered sadly.

"She'll get over it" I answered.

"The only women who could ever put up with you was Mum" Edward laughed.

I swear I saw Emmett's face go red with anger.

Edward full on bolted out of the room followed by an angry Emmett.

"I'm gonna take a nanny nap." Bella said

"Okay darl" I said looking at jasper. He gave me thumbs up.

Bella walked up stairs.

"Until there were two" jasper said.

Then there was silence for about a minute.

"Seya" I said breaking the silence. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the island.

"Wait" jasper called after me.

I started giggling.

He walked in smiling.

"You're a cheeky pixie" he said.

I gasped putting my hand over my mouth pretending to be offended.

He pulled down my hand from my mouth took the hand in his and pulled me of the island and led me outside. The garden looked made by magic. It was beautiful. (_Pic on profile) _

He led me over a small white bridge with a small swing seat we both sat down then I noticed we were still holding hands.

He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

I looked into his eyes. Then our lips touched.

I heard a loud whistle and clapping.

I pulled away from jaspers lips. I saw Emmett and Edward standing on the porch clapping.

"Go inside!" jasper yelled.

"Okay" Emmett yelled back. Edward gave jasper thumbs up where as jasper showed him another finger.

Edward laughed and followed Emmett inside.

"Sorry" jasper apologized.

"It's okay it wasn't your fault." I said laughing at him. He's so cute.

He gave me a kiss on the nose.

Then we sat there watching the world go by without a care because we had each other.

Then jasper pulled out a little box. He handed it to me.

I opened it.

Inside was a necklace with the letter 'J' on it _(on profile)_

"oh my gosh jasper thank you!" I said "I'll never take it off"

He put it on me then kissed me and said something that I would never imagine someone like jasper would say to me that made my heart soar.

**What does he say????**

**Youll have to wait lol**

**Lollyluvsya**


	10. how cute is that chipmunik

**HOW CUTE IS THAT CHIPMUNK**

ROPV

I cant believe that just happened…

Im so embarresed and Rosalie Lillian hale is NEVER embarresed

I heard a knock on the door.

"come in" I said silently seeing as I was busy crying, I really liked Emmett and I keep stuffing it up.

When I saw who it was I buried my head into my pillow and cried harder.

"oh rose don't cry, its okay," Emmett said sitting down next to my rubbing my shoulder.

"but im a dork." I said.

I know so am I and that's why us dorks have to stick together." He said.

I looked up at him.

He wipped away my tears rolling down my cheeks.

"don't be embarresed, if you believe im hot that's awesome cause I believe the same thing about you." He told me.

I giggled.

"Everyone needs believe in something. I believe I'll have another beer." He said. Way to ruin the moment. I flipped over and told him to go away.

"okay umm so ill bring your one up?" he asked

"I don't want a beer Emmett." I said.

Okay" he sighed

Whats the date today? I thought.

I picked uop my phone and looked at it. Crap todays the 4th of July. Todays the day im due…… what am I gunna do? I went to my case and got out some tampons and went to the bathroom. My period had started.

Sugar honey ice tea that's why I've been so moody. Awwwww poor Emmett. I've got to apologies

And say what I have my period? That's way more embarrassing than calling him hot out loud.

Okay just act normal.

I opened the door then shut it again.

I can't do this.

Then Bella walked in and saw me sitting in the corner of the room.

"Rose what's wrong?" she asked me.

"I have my period" I answered.

"Yeh I got mine to yesterday it's a natural thing." She answered. I would've slapped her.

"No silly, that's why I have been mean to Emmett, I have been so slack to him." I told her.

"it's okay rose he's more angry at Edward at the moment." She told me.

"well when his hate bounces back to me ill say sorry." I said sadly.

"he dosnt hate you." She told me," I think he is gonna ask you out on a date."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

Come on I really need a nap." Bella said.

Me to" I answered

So everything was quite I was about to nod of when.

Our door opened closed and I heard screaming.

I sat up quickly.

Alice was sliding down the back of the door smiling holding a flower close to her chest.

Me and bella looked at each other with a confussed look on our face.

He loves me" she said looking down at a necklace round her neck with a 'j' on it.

"who loves you?" I asked

"jasper." She answred.

"no way." Bella said.

"Sit tell us everything" I said excitedly.

She told us how jasper and her went out to the backyard and how he gave her the necklace.

She said how they sat together holding hands and just talking.

Then she said how he told her he loved her and how much he liked being around her.

And then she said how he picked her a flower from the garden.

"you guys are like a story out of a book" I told her.

" I know its so magical." She replied.

"Come on lets go down stairs." She said clapping her hands.

"No, im sleepy" bella said tiredly.

"Okay then miss. Cranky how bout you rose."

"Nah, I'm trying to stay away from Emmett for a little while." I said. I lied down and closed my eyes.

"okay come down soon though m'kay" alice said

"fine alice, if you don't stop talking ill throw something at you" bella shouted getting agitated.

"jeez louise don't get up the same side of the bed you did this morning," alice said teasingly,"wait you didn't get up out of a bed you fgot up out of Edwards arms"

"that's it" bella screamed.

Alice ran out of the room quickly shutting the door behind her.

"stupid little pixie" bella muttured

After that I fell to sleep and dreamt about Emmett and I sharing a kiss and dancing at our wedding while all of our friends stood in awe admiring us.

APOV

I walked down stairs

Standing there was Emmett with a very sore looking edwrad and jasper looked like he was wrapping a bandage around Edwards knee.

I shok my head giggling.

I walked into the kitchen.

"what happened?" I asked

"e mmett thought it would be a awesome idea to hit my leg with a stickm his excuse was SPIDER!" Edward said sounding upset

"it was massive." Emmett yelled.

"if there was a spider it was most probley tiny like the size of your brain" Edward yelled

They started arguing loudly.

"HEY HEY HEY!!!" jasper yelled "cut it out, how old are you?"

"well im 25 so is Emmett but if you were to meet him you'd think he was 5" Edward said.

Lame" Emmett said

"your excuess are lame remember in year 5 when you forgot your homework what was you excuse Emmett?" Edward questioned

"I couldn't find anyone to copy it from." Emmett answered

"and how bout when you broke my favourtie hot wheels car?" Edward asked

"Duct tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the world together." Emmett answered looking at him like nothing is worng with that. I nopticed jasper standing by the microwave popping popcorn. The microwave beeped and he came over to me with it.

He gave it to me up and carried me to the lounge room, placed me on the lounge. Hewalked over and shut the door to muffule out the shouting coming from the kitchen.

Wanna watch a movie?" jhe asked me.

"sure"I answered.

"Everyone has photographic memory; some just don't have the film." I heard Emmett yell.

"im so sorry" jasper said to me

"chillax you should see Rosalie up against her brother." I smiled at the memories.

"okay what do you want to watch?" he asked me

"up to you" I said

"okay how about The Mummy The Tomb of The Dragon Emporor?" he asked me

"okay." I said. "I havnt seen it yet I've been wanting to see it"

"okay then." he smiled at me. He so sweet

If you die in an elevator, be sure to push the Up button." Edward yelled at Emmett.

"do you think they'll stop?" I asked.

"soon, Mr Squiggly will come tell em to be quite" he said chuclking

The movie started. I snuggled into jasper chest

"There is a fine line between fishing and just standing on the shore like an idiot." Emmett yelled

"you know I get sea sick" Edward yelled back.

I rested my head on jaspers shoulder.

We had the volume up really high but still couldn't hear it.

It was towards the end of the movie when we heard a female voice in with the boys

"will you two shut the hell up, bella and I are trying to sleep if you wanna yell go where no one can hear you" Rosalie yelled.

Me and jasper smiled at each other.

He kissed my forehead

We heard a loud bag from the kitchen and rose screaming along with Edward.

"what now?" jasper said angrily.

We walked into the kitchen with Rosalie and Edward standing on the island and Emmett holding a bnuther knife in his hand.

"me and jasper burst out laughing

Then I saw a rat. I jumped onto jasper's back and screamed 'RAT'

Know really alice, were just standing up here because Edward senses a tsunami ." Rosalie growled.

Get some cheese Emmett." Jasper said

Jasper walked over to the fridge with me on his back held open the fried he bent over and I grabbed the cheese.

"here hand us it here" he said

I gave him it and he kneeled down with me on his back. Then Emmett handed him a shoe box.

He poked holes in it and put the cheese in it and put more cheese infront of the box.

He stood uop and told everyone to be quiet.

All of a sudden a small brown thing ran out from its hiding spot and into the box then jasper shut the lid. "was that so hard?" he asked.

He put me down and opened the box.

"awwww its so cute!" I said. It was a chipmunk. Its eyes where adorable. I got some more chese and fed it.

"can we keep it?" Emmett asked still holding a knife.

"no its not its home here" Rosalie said.

"lets take him to the park and let him go." Edward said.

"we should go to mount annan botanical gardens." Jasper said. "then we can show the girls how pretty it is and all the flowers."

"is it bigger then your garden?" I asked

"Yes" jasper answered smiling

(A/N mount annan is a small reserve in campbelltown that holds all of sydneys wildlife pic on profile)

"I'm in" Rosalie said.

"Me to" I said

"did you know theres a non-active volcano there?" I asked

"No" Emmett answered for everyone.

"idiot" edwrad muttured

"wanna say that again punk?" Emmett said.

"no maybe you should get your ears checked" Edward yelled back.

"what is all the yelling for?" bella appearded at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"bella he was being mean to me" Emmett pointed at Edward standing next to bella like bella was his mummy."

"whatever it is Emmett I didn't do it"edwrad said

"he was mean to me" Emmett said hugging bella.

"Emmett get of of me."

Okay" Emmett said.

"she gets grumpy when she just gets up" I told Emmett.

"oh" he answered.

"he I love your necklace" Emmett said focusing on my necklace.

"but dosnt your name start with 'A'?" he asked me

He must ov'e been dropped at birth.

"No but what is start of jaspers name?" I asked slowly

"a 'J'?"he answered

I waved my hand in a circle "and?" I asked

"ohhhhhh he got it for you" he answered.

"yay" I said

"you were there when I bought it?" jasper said confused

"I have a memory problem cause I was busy thinking of Rosalie." He said looking at her.

Rosalie smiled.

"Emmett can I talk to you please?" Rosalie asked

"Sure" Emmett said

EMPOV

What did I do know shes most probley gonna say she hates me and wants to move away.

I closed my eyes and prayed that she wouldn't choose that's. I opened my eyes and saw her staring into my eyes. I felt a tear roll down my cheek followed by a couple more.

"why are you crying?" she asked me

"because you ahte me, you wanna move away from me and I don't want you to" I said

She hugged me

"im staying right her" she whispered.

"what?" I asked

"I just wanted to apologies for being so moody to you." She said.

"oh, you don't need to apologize you weren't being mean Edward was being mean." He said.

"but I was being very angry towards you and that was selfish and unfair and im sorry anyway" I said.

Then he did something completely unexpected he kissed me softly. The kiss lasted about one pulled away and said "don't be sorry"

I smiled at him and hugged him.

Lets go come on I have to show mount annan its bueatiful and theres this fly-fox we can go on." I said.

**Okay guys thx so much 4 reading plz review**

**Don't forget to check out my profile to see the URL for mount annan**

**:)**

**lollyluvsya**


	11. mangos

MANGOS

BPOV

We arrived at the gardens with Alice holding the chipmunk box in her hands.

Edward had told me he was brave and that the chipmunk didn't scare him. Somehow I knew he was lying by the fact that whenever Alice came near him with the box he'd scream "get it away from me"

Jasper told me that Emmett wanted to keep it but as he was saying this he was holding a knife. That gave me the shivers. Emmett holding a knife.

I cuddled more into Edward.

"What's up?" he asked me

"Nothing, but I can't get the image of your brother holding a knife up to a chipmunk." I said. I said it so fast I had to take a deep breath.

"Don't worry it's not like he will come to you in the middle of the night and try to kill you and isf he does scream… what can be the code word?"

"How about help?" I said

"No I know mangos!" Edward said **(A/N I saw the new ice age last night)**

"What?" I asked

"Mangos, because there juicy, round and fruity just like you" Edward said

"Im round?" I asked looking at my hands.

"No I meant the fruity and juicy bit, you know what just make it mangos."Edward said changing the subject.

We suddenly pulled up to a pay booth.

"Hello welcome to mount Annan Botanical Gardens how many people?" a lady about in her 40's asked us.

"Six please" jasper answered.

Here you go and here's your map, please don't touch any of the wildlife," she said looking at Emmett, "and stay on the paths your free to park your car in the lot and walk or you can follow the roads the speed limit is 10KM/H around the whole park to avoid hitting animals and please don't tread on our plants, thank you have a nice day."

"You to," jasper replied rolling up the window. He drove up to the parking lot and parked the car. We all got out and looked around. There were heaps of trees and you could hear some birds chirping. I smiled and Edward took my hand. Emmett pulled out the picnic box and we walked to a small picnic area near a lake that overlooks the hills.

"How beautiful" I whispered to myself Edward heard me and whispered to me "not nearly as you."

I looked at him and smiled.

"_I have a secret I can't tell_

_I have a secret I can't tell_

_I have a secret I can't tell_

_Because you'll get freaked out" he_ sung

He looked at me smiling and put his finger over his lips.

"You suck" I said poking my tongue out.

"I know," he said pointing at Emmett.

I giggled.

"Hey Edward after this we should take the girls to sugarloaf" jasper said

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"It's a horse riding trail." Emmett answered.

"I'm qualified enough to take people out into the fields cause I go so often" jasper said smiling.

"Umm ill wait in the car" I said.

"Why?" Edward said.

"Horses don't like me?" I said. I will end up killing myself. Either that or embarrassing myself infornt of Edward.

"Horses don't like you either" Rosalie laughed. Alice hit her… and hard.

"It's okay I won't let you fall" Edward said.

"That's what she should be worried about" Emmett laughed. Rose hit him.

"Don't worry, you can have a beginner horse we put it so inexperienced get the older horses." Jasper told me.

"Okay but only cause jasper is the instructor and he is trustworthy." I said smiling at jasper.

Emmett and Edward cleared there throat.

"Hey one of you said the secret word to being killed is mango and the other held up a knife while asking to keep a chipmunk so I think jasper wins the trust round." I said seriously.

"Yay, sucked in Bella loves me more!"Jasper said.

I could've sworn I heard Edward mumble 'not as much as me' I smiled looking at him. He blushed a little knowing I heard him.

We finished our picnic then we packed up.

"Come on rose we have to go on the flying fox." Emmett said.

Emmett picked up rose and ran with her on his back towards the playground whilst Edward, Jasper, Alice and I all walked slowly enjoying the environment and the fresh air.

RPOV

"Put me down you boof head" I screamed laughing.

He put me down and I saw a woman dressed in white and a man with a tux on they were both kissing. I just stopped and stared at them smiling.

Hopefully that's me one day. I thought.

They looked so happy (**A/N MOUNT ANNAN BOTONIACAL GARDENS DO WEDDINGS...OBVIOUSLY LOL)**

Emmett called me over he was standing by the gate of the playground I ran over to him and we walked in as we held hands.

Heaps of little children were running round. Another thing I can't wait for. To be a mummy.

My sister-in-law said I'd make a wonderful mother by the way I look after my brothers kids.

Emmett and I approached this massive flying fox.

"Awesome" I said

"I know right" he said.

"Do you wanna go first?" I asked him.

"No you can" Emmett said

He helped me on then he pushed me of and I went down the lead laughing and I heard Emmett laughing as well.

When I got to the end I flung up in the air laughing and went back towards Emmett. It stopped half way towards him. I got off and walked towards him with it. "Your go" I said.

"Yay" he smiled

Then I saw our friends walk in looking at Emmett.

"Be careful Emmett" I warned

"Im always careful" Emmett vowed at me smiling.

He jumped into the air and flung onto the flying fox got to the end flung really high into the air and came back half way jumped off and ran back to me.

"Alice Bella you have got to try this it's so fun" I said.

Alice ran up to me and asked for a go.

Emmett helped her on seeing as she's so tiny and he let go. She flew so fast and flung up into the air laughing. When she stopped she couldn't get off because she was too small.

"Help" she said laughing.

Jasper ran over and helped her of by picking her up and helping her pulls the swing back to us.

"My go" jasper announced.

"He thinks he's the king at this, oh sorry jasper I meant queen" Edward said holding Bella's hand on the swings.

How cute they were sitting on the swings holding hands talking.

Jasper jumped on and yelled

"Yee ha!" we all laughed at him. When he got of the swing he stacked it into the dirt underneath. We all started laughing he got up and had a bit of mud from when it was raining yesterday. He walked towards Alice with his arms out getting ready to hug her.

"If you dare get mud on me jasper" she screamed.

He hugged her kissing her all over her face.

"Jasper cut it out, ill scream rape!" she told him.

"I love step brothers" jasper said smiling down at a very muddy Alice.

"Okay you too can we please go now the horses are waiting" Emmett said

I am so excited about horse riding I haven't done it since I was at least 14.

**Thx guys you guys rock there a link on my profile for sugarloaf.**

**I love going there its so fun and so is the flying fox my bestfriend cody and I love going on it I always con her into giving me extra goes so this chapter is dedicated to my bffl, sista from another mista cody :)luv you heaps**

**Lollyluvaya**


	12. Falling Of Horses

FALLING OF HORSES

BPOV

When we arrived at sugarloaf I was so scared.

I was shaking gripping tightly onto Edward and holding Alice's hand gripping just as tightly.

"Bella let go" Alice said

I just shook harder.

"Bella if you're scared the horses will sense it and they will buck you right of so you can't be frightened." Jasper said.

"That makes me feel whole lot better jasper thanks" I said sarcastically.

Alice tugged her hand away and fell over. Jasper helped her up.

"Sorry Alice, its okay Bella don't mention it" Alice said angrily.

Jasper hugged her and kissed her hand better.

"You're still wearing your necklace?" jasper asked her smiling

"Of course I am, "Alice smiled "I told you I'll never take it off."

Jasper smiled and kissed her on the lips I looked away.

Edward started talking to me as we were getting helmets and boots.

"I need to ask you questions Bella" jasper told me

"How many times have you been horse riding before?" he said

"None" he told me

"Okay, do you want a specific height for your horse?" he smiled at me most probley knowing what I would say.

"One close to the ground." I heard Alice laugh from where she was standing behind jasper getting her helmet checked by Emmett and rose.

"Yep, and your instructor is me, would you like to go really fast Bella or really slow?" he asked me

"One that hardly moves." I said seriously. They think I'm joking.

"Okay, so you want a horse that is small and that doesn't move at all?" he asked confused.

"Yep." I smiled

"I'll see what I can do" he told me

About ten minutes later we were all saddled up and I was on a horse shaking so much the horse was vibrating, okay too dramatic but you get the picture I was terrified.

"It's okay Bella." Jasper encouraged.

"I don't wanna talk right now I'm too scared." I said to him.

Everyone laughed which only made me more nervous.

We started down the trail and I noticed how beautiful it was.

There where trees, flowers and some more horses in paddocks.

Emmett was trying to get his horse to go faster by kicking it. All of a sudden his horse bucked him of.

Rosalie started laughing and so did Alice. Edward was more concerned for my safety seeing as my horse had decided to lean down and eats grass whilst I was sitting on the saddle leaning over it with my head upside down.

The horse ran away but jasper chased after it. My horse was standing u straight again and Emmett was still on the ground covered in mud.

Alice sat on her horse just staring at jasper dreamily whilst he was bringing the horse back.

I managed to get my horse next to hers, hey I'm better at this then I thought.

"You really like him don't you?" I asked

"Yeh I know it's only been since yesterday that I've known him but I feel like I have known him longer." She sighed.

All of a sudden I heard Emmett talking

"Yep, tomorrow would be awesome." He said to the other person on te phone.

"Umm I haven't got work tomorrow remember tomorrows Australia day" he continued.

"Okay ill take her to Jamberoo, shell love that." He said smiling.

I saw Rosalie looking a tad jealous.

He hung up and looked at Edward and jasper.

"Guess whose coming?" he said excitedly

"Who?" they both said.

"Scarlet" Emmett shrieked freaking out the horses a bit.

"Cool, who's that?" Alice said

"My favorite girl in the whole wide world." Emmett said.

"I'm hurt" I said upset

"Sorry Bella, but my niece is my world." He said happily

"What's this about jamberoo?" Rosalie asked relieved the mysterious girl wasn't a chick hooking up with him.

"Oh I think we should take her there and she can sleep over tomorrow and I can drop her of at my sisters after." He said smiling.

"Okay that's awesome but where will she sleep?" Edward asked.

"On the couch?" Emmett told us

"Why don't we make her up a small bed she's only tiny?" Edward suggested.

"True we can put her in my room" Emmett said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RPOV

"She'll be here soon "Jasper said holding onto Alice looking at the clock

Emmett was racing around making sure everything was childproof.

Then the doorbell rang and Edward answered it.

"Hey Lisa, hello Scarlet." I heard him say.

"Hello Uncle Eddie" she said sweetly.

How cute.

"Come in," Edward gestured

"I'd love to but I really have to go." Lisa said.

I heard her saying goodbye to Scarlet and driving off.

I heard Edward approaching the lounge room and same with Emmett.

Then I saw this cute little brunette with curly long hair and blue eyes looking at Emmett.

"Uncle Emmy!" she screamed.

She ran up and hugged him.

Emmett picked her up.

"Hello, can I introduce you to three very special people?" Emmett asked

"Are they princesses?" scarlet asked beaming. She looked so much like Emmett.

"Almost" Emmett smiled at her.

"Okay, but then can we go to jamberoo?" she said excitedly.

"Deal, okay first this is Alice" he pointed to Alice.

"Its very nice to meet you, Alice smiled, "I've heard you like princesses, I can make you a dress if you like?"

"PINK?" she squealed.

"Of course with a tiara." Alice smiled.

"Now this is Bella." Emmett introduced them.

"Wow you have a pretty name and your name is the same as the princess from beauty and the beast." She smiled.

"I know," Bella smiled, "your name is beautiful to."

"And lastly this is Rosalie." Emmett smiled at me.

"Wow you like just like a princess but prettier." She smiled at me.

"Thank you you're beautiful to." I said

"Can I do your hair for you later?" she asked me.

"Yep, and can I do yours?" I asked her smiling.

I think scarlet and I would be close friends.

Emmett put scarlet down and she ran and gave jasper a hug.

"Let's go to jamberoo!!!!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

"Yay" scarlet yelled.

**Thx guys**

**Plz plz review lol**

**Jamberoo rox it's a water park if u guys were wondering and its heaps fun**

**lollyluvsya**


	13. jamberoo

JAMBEROO

BPOV

When we arrived at the park Edward took my hand and led me away from everyone else.

"What first?" he said sweetly.

"Anything" Bella said

"How about the taipan, pitch black, scale the walls?" he smiled.

"Absolutely," I said sweetly, he started walking when I just stood there he turned around and gave me a questioned look "not."

"Oh Bella, how about something easy?" he said coming back to me.

"How about the rapid river, that's nice and slow and relaxing." I said.

"Okay of we go." So we started walking towards the river and luckily not many people were standing in line.

We grabbed a raft and we sat in them side by side holding hands when suddenly he pushed me of. When I came back up for air I looked at him evily and pushed him of his and we started laughing sadly we were 'destroying' the kids fun so we got kicked of the ride and were band from it until later on in the day.

So we went to the taipan but of coarse I didn't want to go on it.

Edward picked me up and carried me to the line witch was long.

"do we have to Edward?" I asked shaking

"yeh, please bella, its pitch black you wont see anything anyway." He assured me.

Then jasper and alice walked up to us and joined in with us.

"wow bella you have got to try Surf Hill." She said excitedly.

"did she beat you?" Edward asked jasper.

"yeh, of coarse she did" alice spoke up

"but alice is tiny so it's a advantage." Jasper complained.

"hey bucko, no teasing my height issue." Alice said a little pissed off.

"sorry" jasper said smiling.

"I saw Rosalie and emmett with scarlet in the billabong beach." Alice said

"isn't that the kids area?" Edward asked.

"yeh but emmett was playing in there to, but he was talking to lifeguard because he was splashing the kids and making them cry" alice explained

Edward and jasper started laughing at their silly friend.

Alice pulled me away from the boys quickly.

"hey, I see you and Edward are closer." She said doing a strange eyebrow wiggle.

"Stop it" I said embarresed hitting her eyebrows.

She giggled

"He's sweet, and I admit it I do really like him." I said smiling

"could you love him?" alice asked

"not yet" I said quietly

"but you will." Alice smiled

"how do you know?" I asked giggling

"never bet against me, I know things" Alice said pointing to her head.

"Well how do I tell him?" I asked curious

"well get him alone wihich I see you have already done, and tell him how you fell, he will feel the same way, I promise , seeing as he told Rosalie that he likes you" alice said

"what?" I asked

"I wasn't meant to say that please don't tell rose" alice begged

"he told rose he liked me" I asked smiling.

"girls come on its our turn" jasper and Edward interrupted us. We walked up with them while we were told what to do Edward hed my hand to stop me from freaking out.

He helped mee into the raft and got in himself and so did jasper and alice.

The lady pushed our raft and all of a sudden we dropped.

And I screamed my heart of. All I could hear was my screaming, Edward laughing and alice talking to me about how cute jasper was.

All of a sudden the raft was a little lighter.

All I could see was pitch black.

We came out of the slide and saw the sky.

Jasper and alice were holding hands getting out.

I looked next to me and noticed Edward was gone.

I got out and started calling him, also starting to panic.

Were the hell is he?

All of a sudden I felt a shoulder on my hand.

I screamed and slapped it away turning around ready to fight.

Then I saw who the hand belonged to.

"sorry Edward" I apologized

"its okay, I shouldn't of startled you like that" he smiled at me

"lets go to another ride" I said changing the subject

"okay," he smiled at me " what do you want to go on?"

"nothing scary" I smiled at him.

"but ill protect you" he said sweetly giving me a hug.

"what do you wanna go on Edward?" I asked him

"The Rock, that's fun." Edward smiled

"ill wait for you at the bottom." I said

"I want to do something together" he wined

"what if you go on the rock then we can go race each other in the go-karts or we can go on the chair lift?"I asked smiling at him.

"deal" Edward laughed shaking my hand

He took hold of my hand and led me to the rock. Every so often he would kiss my hand.

He kissed my cheek and ran up to the rock. I sat down dipping my feet into the cold water.

I saw him on the highest rock standing next to the lifeguard with a whistle.

The lifeguard blew it and Edward jumped off.

He swam up to me after smiling.

"Let's go get changed beautiful." He said smiling.

I blushed and followed him holding his hand again.

When we got to the locker to retrieve our clothes.

"ill see in a second." He smiled

"okay, try not to miss me." I tesed

"I am already" he said then he disappeared around the corner into the mens changerooms

I got dreesed to putting on my jeans, shirt and rabens. I walked out and laughed Edward was standing there putting the stuff back into the locker but not realizing it was the old mans standing behind him giving Edward a very angry look.

I walked over to our locker which was right next to the locker and put my bag in and Edward turned and gave me a questioned look. I pointed to the man standing behind him.

"oh sorry sir, I didn't realize" Edward apologized taking his stuff out.

"its okay don't let it happen again though" he said smiling.

He put his stuff in with mine and closed the door dragging me of to the chair lift.

"I cant wait for this, I am usually scared of heights but its bueatiful up there you get to look back at the beach and the mountains." I said dreamily.

"really your scared of heights?" he asked laughing.

I hit him and went and stood in line with some small children.

Edward came and stood next to me with his hand around my waist.

About five minutes later we were being hoisted into the air by the lift once we were in the air I thought that this would be a excellent opotunity to take alice's advice.

"bella" Edward said looking at me seriously " I really like you and iknow it sounds strange from only knowing uyou for a little while but I feel like you're a magnet and im a needle. Like we need to go together or were lost without the other, Bella swan you truly are the cheese to my macaroni" (had to)

He stared at me scared for what my reaction was.

"I feel the same way" I said smiling.

Then he kissed me. As we were kissing the lift stopped.

Our feet were dangling.

We noticed all the thongs/flip-flops underneath us because of how many people had had them fall of.

"Are you going on the toboggan?" Edward asked kissing my cheek.

We started moving

"Yeh, but the slow one, there deer if you go that way" I smiled.

He laughed and we talked all the way up to the top were we got our toboggans and got ready to go down to the park again.

When I reached the bottom of the slide Edward was waiting for me smiling. He helped me carry my toboggan he looked at his watch "I think its time we go meet the others its time to head back" he said sounding slightly disappointed.

"okay" I said

We walked towards the lockers and saw emmett with scarlet in his arms and her sucking a lollipop rose and alice were talking and jasper was unloading the lockers.

"lets go" emmett said

"can you bring me here again?" Scarlet asked

"next time we should go to luna park" Edward suggested.

"yay your so smart uncle Eddie" scarlet told him

We all laughed and walked towards the exit while scarlet fell asleep in emmetts arms.

The drive home was short but long and most people had fallen asleep except for jasper, whos was driving, me and alice.

"did you tell Edward?" alice asked quietly over emmetts snoring.

"kinda" I said smiling.

"what do you mean kinda?" she asked confussed.

"well.." I started. I told her about how we went on the chairlift and how he said I was a magnet and cheese and how we kissed and how we were staring at peoples thongs/flip-flops.

When we got home everyone woke up except for Scarlet so emmett put her to bed and we sat and talked until Rosalie said we should play truth or dare….

**Lol**

**Has anyone got any good dares??? Or truths???**

**Lol**

**Ummm I hope this is good the link for jamberoo is on my profile**

**lollyluvsya**


	14. truth or dare

**Truth or dare?**

EPOV

"I don't know" Bella said unconvinced.

"I agree with Bella." I said smiling, "we all have work tomorrow I think it's time we go to bed like little Scarlet."

"Please" Emmett begged, he such a baby.

"Okay," Bella gave in.

Bella really needed her rest, she said that she had got a job at the school around the corner and they were kindergartners, now if I were her I would be sleeping right now. I know Alice said something about a magazine editor and rose making some nice dress for a fashion show next week.

I also had work and I had a massive meeting and so did jasper cause jasper and I work together, we are architects and we have to design a new casino for this rich English man who wanted it named after his daughter.

"One quick game" I agreed

"Okay first can be Alice truth or dare?" Emmett asked her

"Truth" she smiled

"Did you check out any of the life guards today?" Emmett asked

Jasper looked at Alice panicked.

"I would've if jasper was a lifeguard" Alice said smiling looking down at her hand holding jaspers.

Jasper kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay Bella, truth or dare" Alice asked

"Truth" Bella smiled. She's smart she knew Alice would make her do something with me

"Do you love Edward?"She asked

I smiled looking at her

"Yeh," she said blushing

I hugged her so tightly like she was being sucked into a vacuum cleaner and I was holding her because she was the last thing I had.

If only she knew how much I loved her as well.

I let go of her and held her close to me in my arms.

"Emmett truth or dare?" she asked

"dare you girls suck you wont choose dare your scary cats" emmett said bravely

"I dare you to go and tell a bedtime story to Mr. Squiggly, if he slams the door in your face you have to read to louder so they can still hear you." Bella smiled.

"okay but who am I gonna take?" Emmett said.

"take rose" alice suggested.

"okay lets go"rose said entuhsiasticly.

RPOV

We walked out of the house and wlaked down the long driveway and walked up the long one next to it.

I hid behind a bush infront of the porch and emmett knocked on the door.

Mr squiggly opened it and emmett started reading The Little Mermaid.

"A long time ago under the sea lived fishes and mermaids." Emmett started

"Hey Emmett son? What's wrong I was asleep you know" he said shaking his head

Emmett continued until he slammed the door in emmetts face.

He continued louder.

All of a sudden I heard sirens.

Police pulled up to the house. I hid round the side of the house.

They were talking to emmett they started putting handcuffs on him. Uh-oh

I ran out.

"emmett there you are." I said he looked at me begging me to help him.

"is this yours ma'm?" he asked

"yeh is there a problem officer?" I asked batting my eyelashes. I touched his arm and pulled myself closer to him.

"well this man… uh… he was pestering this old man, and this property is owned to the elderly."he said stuttering.

"oh that's a shame isn't it emmett?" I said looking down.

"Why?" the officer asked.

"Because he's my brother and he always looks after me, and if he was to leave me I could get into a couple of shannagens?" I said giving my best puppy face.

"oh I see." He smiled at me

"can we please just forget this ever happened?" I said walking to wards emmett hugginh him.

"play along" I whispered in his ear.

"please sir my lil sis needs to be taken care of and you know how much you love little sisters."emmett pleaded

"promise not to do it again?" he questiond

"I promise" emmett said.

He unlocked the cuffs gave emmett his book and said goodbye. We walked back to the house hand in hand.

When we were out of ear shot he told me of for flirting with the offier.

"I saved you but didn't i?" I asked

"yeh but I love you more then him." Emmett said.

"true," I smied "but I don't know he had a big smile for me"

Emmett smiled. "mines bigger" he said through his closed teeth.

We wlaked through the door and saw bella laughing se obviously heard the siren.

"im gonna ill you" emmett yelled at bella

Bella got up and ran into the kitchen. Emmett followed her yelling at her things like

"I almost had to go to the police station" and "Edward im getting the butcher knife im gonna stab her."

Bella ran back in and hid in edwards lap.

Emmett ran in with a spatula "nice knife" alice commented

"thankyou" emmett said.

"Edward move" emmett said

"okay" he picked Bella up and walked up stairs with her

"you better sleep with your eyes open" emmett yelled after her.

Alice stood up and then helped jasper up.

"night" alice said hugging me. She dragged jasper to the top of the stairs.

"night" I said to emmett.

"oh please stay up. Have a midnight feast with me?" emmett asked

"okay" I agreed

We went into the kitchen and emmett pulled out a cheesecake with two forks.

"yum, but isn't it ment to be a feast."I asked smiling

"well we can make this dessert?"he said eating.

I ate a small bit and gave the rest to emmett. He led me to my room and kisses me on the cheek and said goodnight.

"seya tomorrow night gogrgas." He said smiling.

"night?" I questioned

"I have to leave at 5;00 to get to work" he explained

"oh ok" I said sadly.

"but ill call you at 8:00?" He reasoned

"okay, ill be at work by then" I smiled.

"okay, well goodnight." He said

"night" I answered.

I opened the door and saw alice and bella sleeping. I got dressed and jumped into bed.

**Sorry its short **

**Ill write more as soon as I can. **

**plz review**

**lollyluvsya**


	15. first day of work

**First day of work.**

"okay girls and boys are our finger paintings nearly done?"i asked my class of children.

I heard a mix of "yes's and no's"

"okay when your finished go wash your hands and bring them to me so i can put them outside the door to dry. So then the sun will make them dry" i instructed.

I picked up a little girls who had painted a butterfly and put it outside on the concrete in view on the sun.

I walked back into the class room and did the same thing for about 13 more times. I came back in and saw two boys fighting with the paints. These were my trouble makers. "James, Eric! Enough look at you! You both have paint everywhere, luckily your wearing paint shirts."i smiled at them.

Imagine Emmett's kindergarten teacher. YIKES

I feel for his teacher, i truly do. The boys went to clean off whilst is sat down in a chair and the children sat around me.

"why don't we read a story?"i asked them smiling, "kaylee you can go choose one"

The little blonde girl scanned the bookcase and pulled out a book. She brought it to me and sat down next to her "boyfriend" they were so cute. They sat there holding hands.

I looked at the book and it said 'The Hungry Caterpillar' i laughed cause this book is always chosen by 4 and 5 year olds.(pic of cover of book on profile)

I read it to them and they all oh'ed and ah'ed. It was the funniest thing ive seen a class of kindergartens do.

"can we read another miss swan?"a little chubby boy named Aaron asked.

"sure you can choose told him.

He got up and ran to the bookshelf put his hand on his chin and decided. He reminded me of Emmett a bit because he was always sticking his nose into trouble.

He came back holding possum magic. This used to be my favourite book.

When i finished the bell went for recess. All the kids ran to their bags on their hooks and pulled out their lunch boxes and their hats and they ran outside. I put the book on my desk and pulled out my lunch and also my phone so i could call Edward and tell him about that Aaron kid.

I walked outside and saw all the kids along with some other kindergarten classes sat eating their food. Then i noticed Scarlet sitting next to a little boy. She was smiling and talking to him and also sharing her food with him. I smiled at them and went over to them.

"Hey scarlet." i smiled

"hey Bella!"she said excited to see me. She got up and gave me a hug.

"whose this?"i asked pointing to the little boy.

"oh thats Matthew he's my best friend." she smiled

"thats awesome i smiled back at her, "hello Matthew"

"Hello, would you like some of our chocolate?"he offered

"Oh, no thank you" i said.

Scarlet hugged my legs again

"well i have to go call uncle Eddie's said

"okay tell uncle Eddie i said happy birthday for tomorrow." she smiled and sat back down with her friend

"sure, wait what?"i asked

"his birthday, you didn't forget did u bella?"she asked frowning cutely

"he never told me um ill go to the store after school and get him something do you no what he would like?"i asked smiling at her.

I bent down and she whispered into my ear.

"good idea."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

EPOV

I was in my meeting with jasper and we were getting bored easily.

The man would not shut up. It was extremely insane how much he talked without taking a breath.

I looked down at the paper in front of me and

Then looked up again at the man whose name i had learnt was Albert. He was telling us about what he wants his casino to look like, where it is going to be placed.

Soon enough the meeting ended. I stood up and walked out with jasper.

"we can start the designs tonight then by the weekend we can have a model made" jasper explained.

"good idea "i said. I looked down at my phone Bella hadn't called.

"your obsessed with her aren't you?"he asked me smiling.

"NO, maybe okay yeh" i answer smiling.

"I'm happy for ya bro i haven't seen ya this happy for a while, just don't tell Emmett he'll never let you live it down." Jasper smiled

"i see you have been getting closer and closer to alice to."i said looking at his face, it seemed to be glowing.

"yeh shes awesome, i think i am starting to fall for her and fast" jasper smilied.

"thats awesome said smiling all of a sudden my phone vibrated.  
"hello?" i answered knowing exacty who it was.

"hey Edward,"the magical voice returned

"how is your first day of school going?"i asked chuckling to myself.

"Great the kids are beautiful and theres this little chubby one that reminds me of Emmett, i also saw Scarlet and her friend Matthew." she said. I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"thats great honey im glad one of us are having a nice time."i said.

"awww hows your meeting going?"she asked

"it was boring he wouldn't take a breath between sentence it just went on forever. I am going to buy him a dictionary with full stops all over it and commas" i said smiling

She laughed and said goodbye. I said goodbye to and i couldn't wait to see her.

The rest of the day i sacked of and played online games whilst the boss wasn't looking. Jasper caught me once but being the awesome friend he is pointed out a move to me I moved it and i won!

The day was soon over and i was getting in the car with jasper i was so excited to see my Bella. We jumped into the car and jasper put on the radio and Teenagers by my chemical romance came on.

Me and jasper started singing knowing that this was our song its worse when Emmett is in the car. He usually rolls down the windows and screams out the words.

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me [x2]

The song ended just as we got home

We got out of the car and walked up to the house Bella's car was parked in the drive way. My inner child started doing cart-wheels.

I was so excited to see her beautiful face.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

BPOV

I was quickly wrapping his present up.

It was the best idea ever to get him this present. He will love it.

I hid it just before there was a knock on the door.

"yeh come in if your good looking!"i yelled

Edward walked in. Now he can come in all the time seeing as he is gawjus!!!

He walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. It was a sweet kiss. He broke it and then he gave me a hug. "how was your first day of kindergarten?"he asked giving the most beautiful crocked grin ever. I really wanted to scream but that would be uncool. So i went with the next best thing.

"WONDERFUL!"i screamed

"great Bella!"he said holding his ear.

"Would you come to dinner with my tonight bella?"he asked.

"sure"i answered. Secretly excited. I cant help but want to spend time with him.

"where?"i asked hoping it would just be maccas or KFC.

"secret "he smiled

"Please i hate when people spend money on me!" I whined

"bella i want to"e asked with the cutest puppy face

"fine"i said angrily

Äre u angry at me?"he asked looking into my eyes like it was a barrel of a camera.

"no, how could i be angry at you?"i asked cupping his cheeks.

He gave me a peck on the lips and told me to get ready and to wearm somthing to keep me warm it will be chilly where gunna be sitting somewhere cold. This was the only clue he gave me.

I got dressed into jeans and a long sleved shirt and went to walk out of the room when alice and Rosalie blocked my way.

"we heard your going on a date."Rosalie said more then asked.

Änd you are no way in hell or heaven orr earth you are wearing that. Come on"alicesaid offering my hand. Being weak i took it. For the next half hour they dressed me up in outfits, did my make up and my hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

Couldn't believe the girl standing infront of me was me.

I wore a long brown dress with brown stockings and a white cardigan. I had a white scarf on and white heels with orange bowson profile i looked gawjus my make up was light and my hair was straightened and around my shoulders.

I huged them both and thanked them

"can you girls hurry Edwards getting all shitty" Emmett said at the door. When he saw me his mouth droped "wow Bella you look hot!"Rosalie glared at him.

"no offense babe" he smiled.

Ï no she's beautiful" rose agreed.

"hurry o your going to be late!"alice smiled pushing me towards the door.

"we want to hear everything when you get back."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

BPOV

I walked down the stairs with my eyes locked on Edwards.

"you look gorgeous "Edward smiled at me "you ready?"

Yep"i said.

"let's go then but you have to put this on" he smiled handing me a blind fold.

"Edward" i whined

"Please Bella" he said

"fine"i said smiling.

He put it on me and tightened it. Then he picked me up bridal carried me out to the car put me in then he got in himself.

In a little while the car stopped Edward got me outta the car and carried me again.

"you know i can walk" i said smiling.

"yeh but you fall with your eyes open imagine what you would be like blindfolded" he said

"true" i agreed

He laughed.

All of a sudden the sir got really cold. He took the blindfold of me. I covered my hand over my mouth and felt a few tears gather up in my eyes. It was bueatiful there infront of me was a bueatiful ice rink with no one in it (Edward obviously hired it out) and in the middle of the rink was a picnic and the roof was glass so we could look at the stars.

I looked at him. He was standing there smiling at me. He pulled out some ice skates. Mine pink and his blue.

"lets go have our dinner"he said smiling.

Ëdward this is bueatiful"i said hugging him.

"not as nearly as you"he smiled.

We put on our skates and walked to the gate that led us to the ice.

Edward must of noticed i was nervous because he held my hand.

"i wont let you fall"he said reassuring me.

He held my hand and steped onto the ice. He started to slide so i stepped on to. He pulled me to the middle of the rink and got me to sit down the ground surprisingly was warm, he must of put somthing under the blanket.

We sat down and ate our dinner and had a light conversation about anything that came to our mind. Once we finished i leaned aginst him and we watched the stars.

"bella?"i heard an angel ask.

"yeh Edward?"i asked closing my eyes cause i was truly in heaven

"will you be my girlfriend?"he asked

I mentally screamed.

Only if youll be my boyfriend?"i asked smiling

'"well dah!"he answered. I turned around and he captured my lips in a soft sweet kiss that seemed to last for ever but in reality it lasted seconds.

"we better go home Alice and rose will want to know about this date" he said smiling.

Öf coarse but can we come back?"i asked

"no because i want every time we have a date to be a surprise." he said smiling.

I hit his arm playfully and helped him clean up

Soon enough we were in the car and even sooner home. I walked into my room and noticed two pairs of eyes staring at me.

"oh my god" i said.

They both screamed.

**Done :D sorry i havnt updated for ages heres a chapter to make up for it :p **

**Plz review to tell uz if u like it :D**

**Lollyluvsya xoxoxo**


	16. emmett's funny jokes

**Emmett's Really**** Funny ****Jokes**

**RPOV**

When Bella walked in I couldn't contain my excitement.

She looked like she had her head stuck in the clouds. She had gone on a date with Edward and by the look of her face I can tell it went as she planed.

"I officially have a boyfriend "she said

"Congratulations I haven't seen you happy for so long. "Alice smiled

"Where did he take you?"I asked

She told us about the blindfold, the ice rink and how he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"That is so sweet!"I said.

Why did Emmett have to have no romantic bones in his big body? I'm starting to think its all muscle.

"I'm hungry said smiling and being totally random.

I walked to the kitchen hoping jasper hadn't eaten all the ice cream. I got some this morning and he had eaten the whole thing. He even took it to work.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Emmett eating his ice cream.

"Hey Emmett, mind if I join you?"I asked

"Sure" Emmett said pulling out another spoon.

"So what have you been up to? "I asked taking a mouthful of ice-cream

"Goggling jokes, "he said smiling, "don't tell anyone I get jokes from the internet"

"I won't" I said. I scooped up some more ice – cream onto my spoon and put it into my mouth. "Can I hear some?"

"Okay, I don't think you'll laugh, you're hard to get to laugh because you're not the ticklish type "he said thinking.

"For your information I happen to be extremely ticklish, especially on my tummy" I said.

"Okay then, I'll have to remember that." he said laughing, "okay, please don't boo me," he gave me the cutest face.

"I won't," I said giving him a face to continue

"Okay so, three nuns die and end up at the gates of Heaven. St. Peter says that before they can enter, they must first each answer a question. To the first he asks "who were the first humans?" She says "Adam and Eve" and he lets her in. To the second he asks "where did they live?" She says "In the garden of Eden" and she too is admitted. Then he asks the third, "What was the first thing Eve said to Adam?" She replies "My goodness that's a hard one" and he opens the gate once again." He looked at me.

I started laughing. "That's a good one Emmett, tell me another one."I said feeding him some ice-cream."

"Okay, "he said, "A vicar and his friend are playing golf. His friend misses a three foot putt and says "damn! Missed the bugger!" The vicar is shocked by his language and tells him that God will strike him down if he keeps on cursing. The friend laughs and says the same thing when he misses the next shot. Suddenly, there is a bolt from the sky and the vicar is struck dead! Then a voice out of the heavens calls "Damn! Missed the bugger!"

I giggled and covered my mouth. I never giggled.

Emmett chuckled at my reaction and kissed my cheek.

"Do yak want to watch a movie?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Why don't we camp out in the lounge room like the first night?" I suggested.

"that's cool, but why don't we watch it in my room, you can have my bed and I'll take the lounge." He asked.

"Sure but I'll take the lounge it's your bed." I smiled.

"Okay, but you're still sleeping in my bed." he said, "these dimples were made for getting my way!" he pointed to his dimples.

"Fine but why don't u sleep with me, back to back?" he asked not making eye contact. He was embarrassed.

"Sure smiled.

"Let's go then" he said.

He put the ice cream away and popped some pop corn and got me to hold them whilst he carried me upstairs.

I fed it to him whilst he carried me.

"Okay where here" he smiled.

"Wow, you break the clique that says all men who live with other men are messy, your room is almost sparkly." I said impressed

"Confession, I cleaned it when I got home from work." He smiled shyly

I giggled.

"Let's watch Transformers?"I said.

"Okay" he smiled

"It's the best movie" I said

He sat me down on the bed and put some pillows in front of the TV and picked me up again when I was busy playing with my bracelet and put me on the pillows."

I shook my head and smiled at him.

He put transformers on and sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

I snuggled into him and sighed happily.

We watched the whole movie but in between stole kisses.

When I laughed Emmett would stare at me. At one point I whipped my cheek thinking there was something on it. He just laughed at me.

The movie ended and I got up to change it. I put in a random movie and sat in Emmett's lap and kissed his chin and soon enough I feel asleep in his arms.

EMPOV

She was beautiful.

I think I loved her. But I wouldn't tell her. Might scare her away. I told my old stuffed bunny rabbit and then after that I couldn't find it.

I picked her up and put her into the bed and kissed her cheek.

"night my rose" I smiled and got into the bed next to her in my stripy PJ's and got into the bed next to her and held her close to me. Yep, I could do this every day.

APOV

I was in my room getting ready for bed and hyped about Edward and Bella.

I noticed Rosalie wasn't back but I heard her screaming out Emmett's name and then I knew she was having a sleepover.

I thought about going to find jasper then thought against it. Then I just opened my door but was stopped when jasper was standing at the door getting ready to knock.

"Hey Jasper"i smiled

"Hey do you want to go for a late night swim?"He asked I looked down and saw he was wearing trunks, no shirt and a towel chucked over his arm.

"Sure" I smiled. It was all good there pool was heated.

I quickly got dressed into my swimming costume and ran down to the pool and bombed in near jasper and when I came up for air he kissed me.

I pulled away and I stared at him.

His hair was slightly damp. He picked me up and spun me around. Then he dove under water begging me to follow him. I did as he wanted and came up for air and smiled at him.

I went to get out but jasper pulled me back in by my waist.

I fell back into the pool and went underwater bringing him with me.

When I came up for air jasper started laughing. I stuck my tongue out like a small child and got out again.

He just smiled at me and got out to. I dried of and I felt him come up behind me. I turned around and looked into his so familiar eyes.

He put his hands around my waist and kissed me. Then he picked me up bridal style. Now I know what's happening. I looked up at him and he had a playful smirk on his perfect face.

"Jasper, no!" I warned

He started walking towards the edge of the pool.

"Jasper!" I said louder. All of a sudden he let go of me and if felt cold water surround my body. Then I felt another body jump in to. I broke to the surface of the pool and saw his face smiling back at me.

I splashed him and stuck my finger up at him. He started laughing and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I had to!" jasper explained "how about we was the car on Saturday and u can get me back?"

"Deal!" I said.

"Okay let's go inside you must be freezing" jasper said.

He pulled me out and wrapped a towel around me and dried me of. He wrapped his arms around me and walked me to the house and into the lounge room. He pressed the button in to start up the fire and told me to stay where I was. He went into the kitchen and I just stayed there dripping wet. I quickly ran upstairs and got change and made it back in time for him to walk into the lounge room.

"You left?" he asked

"Sorry, I just wanted to get changed into my PJ's" I explained he just nodded. He handed me some hot chocolate and hugged me to him.

We just sat there until the late hours of the night talking about anything that came to mind. That's when I knew I was beginning to fall in love with Jasper Whitlock.

**Hello!!!**

**Soz it's not that GOOD lol**

**It's my school holidays so I've been doing homework and catching up with friends. **

**So review and tell me what you think and I'll get another chapter up ASAP. **

**Thx **

**Lollyluvsya **


End file.
